Different Strokes
Summary Upon regaining consciousness, Firali woke up tied and being dragged through the Faervald by the group that he had been following before. The paladin in the party asked how he knew Sofae and the cleric drew some blood. As the group examined the blood the Dragonborn stated they didn't need him anymore and opted to once again leave him for dead but the leader shushed him, and told the party to continue. The Dragonborn, obviously annoyed agreed and knocked Firali unconscious once again. Verathis and Carter had no time to rest as they were faced with a spreading fire and not means to extinguish it. In their infinite wisdom they decided to just continue running south in hopes that the Wardens or someone else could take care of it. They eventually passed Gylain and many other Wardens rushing to the scene, telling her that they had nothing to do with it and had no way to contain it. Not having time to verify the information, Gylain told one of her fellow Wardens to morph into a giant eagle and help them look for Firali while the rest would deal with the blaze. Verathis and Carter each grabbed a talon and were lifted into the air, flying over the forest while looking for their comrade. Meanwhile, Baldrick had travelled through the city looking for the gnome that stole his alohol but was unsucessful as he had no idea how and where to start. He then made his way to Councillor Melain's abode, hoping for an audience but was stopped by guards. The guards stated that Melain was busy tending to her garden and was not to be disturbed without appointment. Annoyed by the obstacle, Baldrick attempted to reason with the stubborn guards and stated that he wanted to talk about her daughter. Unfortunately for him, the utterance of Gylain's name caused Melain to demand that he leave telepathically as she went inside her home. Sighing, Baldrick decided to head back to the Warden encampment and find something to do. Soaring through the air, Verathis started having a bit of trouble hanging onto the eagle-form druid and lost his grip, but was caught by Carter who began to strain as he held himself and Verathis aloft in a precarious position. Fortunately for them, they spotted a party dragging an elf through the forest and told the eagle to land. As they rapidly descended, the group turned around and immediately assumed a defensive position, putting the body now identified as Firali behind them. Verathis, Carter, and the warden immediately assumed a combat position and demanded to know what the party was doing with the unconscious Firali. The party explained that Firali attacked them and they were holding him for questioning once he regained consciousness, not wanting to waste time as they were on official Sanctum Arcanum business, business that could not be discussed without proper clearance. Verathis and Carter did not back down however, as they stated that they also were a part of the University under Briss Velbrand and would let them go but Firali needed to be returned. As the argument continued, the two parties became more agitated and Verathis, morphed into a bear while Carter took out his dagger and attacked the Dragonborn and Cleric. Carter and Verathis managed to get a few hits in to which the Dragonborn retaliated with a breath of acid, damaging Carter badly. The fight was stopped as quickly as it started by the Paladin and Cleric, who commanded the Dragonborn to stand down and stopped Verathis with the command halt as well. The sounds of the struggle attracted Gylain and brought Firali to consciousness as well. Gylain then demanded to know what was going on, speaking to the Paladin by name and was told the same story that Verathis, Carter, and the fellow Warden were told. Firali interjected saying that he was not in trouble and that the group members were his friends. In the sudden confusion by both sides, Carter recovered first and sprang into action, vaulting over Bear-form Verathis and immediately sinking a dagger into Firali's thigh. With a scream Firali cursed Carter, who was brought down by the Arcanum Ranger. Carter spat at the ranger on top of him and told him that he thought Firali was under a spell's effects that could be ended through adrenaline. Before more arguments could start, the Cleric stepped in and told the party that they would return Firali, whispering that they had enough of his blood. Firali protested but was handed off as the two parties parted ways. Gylain began to explain that the group they encountered were most likely there to deal with threats to Sanctum Arcanum and the realm. Since they were looking at blood, Sofae had most likely contracted Lycanthropy and was being hunted down before she could spread the disease. She then told the party not to interfere with them any longer because the sooner they were gone from the Faervald the better. Baldrick, having arrived at the encampment saw a lack of activity and asked a teacher what was going on. The teacher explained that there was a fire in the Faervald and the wardens went to contain it. Baldrick immediately wanted to help but was told that he could do nothing and that the teacher wouldn't teleport him. Baldrick asked about the elks and the teacher brought one, but unfortunately the teacher was using Baldrick as an example for his students, showing them how not to interact with the elks as Baldrick approached without any idea of how to handle the situation. Flabbergasted at the cold treatment in response to his genuine desire to help, Baldrick started getting irate and argued with the teacher. Amused, the teacher cast a magical flame and told Baldrick to douse it, stating that he was useless. Baldrick then sat on the ground an in his frustration started hitting himself with Stella. Baldrick was quickly stopped as Leras approached the camp and stated that he needed to talk to him. As Leras lead a bleeding Baldrick to a healer he explained that a scouting party had discovered an entrance to what could be a Drow colony, and he would like Baldrick and his party to scout it out. He then asked Baldrick why he was in such a state to which Baldrick explained the immense amount of disappointment he faced today. Leras, hoping to distract Baldrick then told him that Laterem's aides were looking for him in the city. With renewed purpose and a strange throbbing in his head Baldrick head to the half elf quarter, discovering a flurry of activity in the brewery. A couple of Laterem's druids informed Baldrick that his brew was having some strange side effects and Laterem went to the Feywild to investigate and that he would be back in a day or two, Baldrick then started to put doubts in the others minds, saying that his recipe might have been interfered with, even suspecting Laterem. The druids grew increasingly nervous and laughed at the idea of Laterem doing such a thing, they also couldn't believe that their comrades could do such a thing to Laterem, showing a bit of fear in their eyes. When the druids went back into their ritual casting Baldrick left and returned to the camp, hoping that the party would be back. Once Verathis, Carter, and Firali got back, they went about their separate ways. Verathis and Carter heard about Leras coming to see them while Firali was being looked over by the healer. Verathis and Carter travelled to the Ranger academy and sat down with the two, explaining the recent findings and stating that he already told Baldrick, but wanted Firali to know as well as it held a personal meaning to him. He then thanked them for coming by and dismissed them, stating that he had to go back to instructing the students. Verathis and Carter nodded politely and left, with Carter saying he had something to do and Verathis stating he was heading back to the encampment. Carter went back to the bar and drank until he collapsed outside, while Firali headed out once more, finding a raven and forming a bond with it as he gave it morsels of his rations. As he and his feathered friend strolled through the forest, Firali used the time to reflect on the recent events and made a decision to track down the Arcanum Hunters once more. Picking up the trail he headed off, knowing what he had to do. Verathis, being the only one of the party in the Warden encampment was talking to Gylain, discussing the fact that he was the one who caused the blaze and fled from it. Gylain showed her disappointment but understood the nature of magic, telling him that it was unfortunate but she was glad that they were able to handle it, and moving forward, to be a part of the Willow Wardens, members need to show discretion and be more responsible. As Verathis and Gylain continued to discuss this topic, they heard a thud, and looked over to a collapsed Baldrick. Verathis and many other Wardens rushed to the unconscious Dwarf, trying to figure out what happened. When Verathis' staff wasn't able to get a response from Baldrick, they rushed him to the healer, who was able to cast a powerful spell and wake him up. As Baldrick's eyes fluttered open he demanded to know where he was, stating that he needed to find Stella. When brought forth his axe, he looked at the surrounding Wardens with confusion and anger, thinking that it was a joke. He explained that he needed to find his fiancee before she thought he ran away from his wedding. As he rambled on, Verathis and Gylain exchanged a worried look. Verathis then tried explaining the situation and recent events but Baldrick thought of it as deception and being kept away from his love. Verathis then took a different approach and told Baldrick if he couldn't provide proof of the current situation, Baldrick could strike him down with no resistance. Grumbling but ultimately accepting, Baldrick was calmed and stated he needed to rest due to a terrible headache, settling down in his tent while Verathis rested nearby, whispering to Gylain that he would keep an eye on him and hopefully restore his wits. As the rest of the party slept, Firali finally found the camp of the Arcanum Hunters, he approached the ranger who assumed a defensive stance, demanding to know why he wouldn't leave the hunters be. Firali stated that he wanted to help and was told to wait, by the confused and irked ranger. After a short while, the Paladin and Cleric came out and asked Firali what his intentions were. Feeling the effects of a spell, Firali chose his words carefully and told them that he wanted to help, feeling unwelcome with the Wardens. After some back and forth, the Paladin accepted and brought him to the camp. Letting him settle down and shushing the Dragonborn's protests. He introduced himself formally as Greff and introduced the others as Taak (Dragonborn Fighter), Patrick (Human Cleric), Angelo (Human Ranger), and Ylsan (Tiefling Sorceror). He then told Firali to get some shuteye as they had a busy day ahead of them, going back to sleep. Firali then relaxed, took off his armour and threw it into the flame, casting aside the Warden's garb, and walking past the confused Dragonborn, he started headbutting the nearest tree, eventually collapsing onto the hard forest floor. Kills N/A Loot N/ACategory:Sessions